Hollywood Heights: The beginning of something new
by partyatushers
Summary: This story takes places, one year after the last episode. Eddie's on his world tour, when he returns to LA is there news waiting for him? Will they go trough it? Of is their relationship not good enough? Read to find out!


Hey first of all thanks for reading my first story! This story is the same as Hollywood Heights but 1 year later. I don't own the characters, nor the TV series. I try to keep the characters on their personality on the show. But sometimes it's hard to do that. Enjoy the story!

**Loren's POV.**

I woke up in the morning and I let out a yawn. I had the most romantic dream ever, damn i miss him. I looked around and I was in Eddie's apartment. I mean our apartment, a year ago when i had my concert in New York and we came back to LA, Eddie asked me to move in with him. Of course, i said yes. Who couldn't say no, to those gorgeous puppy dog eyes? I miss his strong arms around me. Lo, you saw him two weeks ago, in Europe when you flight over with Mel to see Eddie and Ian. I can't wait till tomorrow then I will see him again, after six months he's back in LA.

''Good morning, beautiful.'' I heard a familiar voice and i nearly jumped. I turned around and i saw my laptop. Oh yeah, i was sleeping with Eddie through Skype. ''Good morning to, and thanks for the heart attack, you're going to pay for this Mr. Duran.'' I said in a serious voice and than i heard myself say it again in my head, and it sounded a little to horny. ''Can't wait babe.'' He winked and he gave me his million dollar smile. I rolled my eyes. ''Pervert.'' I chuckled. ''You know me to well Lo, but i can't wait till tomorrow to have you back in my arms.'' he said. I wanted to say something but i suddenly stood up and ran towards the bathroom and throw up. Damn, this happens every morning since 2 weeks ago. When I was done, I flushed the toilet and spool my mouth with water and washed my hands. I walked back to the bed and i saw Eddie's face full with concern. ''Don't worry, this happens all the time since 2 weeks ago.''

**Eddie's POV.**

Since 2 weeks ago? damn, that was the night in my hotel with Loren. The night we made love after 1 month. Damn, her body against mine and her nails in my back screaming for more. Eddie stop before you need a cold shower. But, could she be pregnant? Damn, i don't dare to ask because maybe she will think that i think that she's fat or something, A part of me hopes that she's pregnant and the other part is worrying because Loren, is only 19 years old and I'm 23 years old. And maybe I'm a little bit afraid of Nora, Loren's mom, She will go all grizzly over me. Ha-ha Eddie, a little bit? you mean you're afraid as hell. And don't forget pops to tell you how stupid you're and he's going to protest that he's too young to be a granddad.

I laughed a little bit because of my thought about Nora and Pops. ''If I'm back were going to a doctor, okay?'' She sighed and she was going to protest. I heard a knock on the door. ''Yeah? come in, it's open!'' I yelled because i know it was Jake. ''Eduardo, what are you doing? go dress yourself up or do you want to come in your underwear to the studio?'' I chuckled. ''No, of course not.'' Jake looked at the laptop. ''I'm coming back in 5 minutes, and then I'll see a dressed Eddie with his suitcase ready to go after the interview back to LA.'' Jake closed the door and walked back to his room. I sighed in relief. ''Babe, you heard the workaholic-'' I smiled. ''I heard that, Eduardo!'' Jake screamed. I laughed. ''That was the intention and why are you eavesdropping, go wake up Ian.'' I saw Ian came in with an bagel in his hands. ''Are you talking about me?'' He said. I rolled my eyes and he walked towards the bed and sat next to me. ''Hey love, do you miss me?'' Ian said. ''Yes of course, did i miss you Ian and when are you going to use my advice?'' Loren said. ''What advice?'' I asked. ''We're not going to tell you, right love?'' Ian said and he looked at me. ''Yes, what the photographer said.'' Loren said. ''Okay babe, but i need to go and by the way, isn't Mel waiting for you?'' Loren nodded. ''Oh yeah, i forgot! Thank you and i love you Eddie. I see you guys tomorrow.'' Loren ended the conversation.

**Loren's POV.**

I'm at Melissa's and we were talking about our boyfriends, Eddie and Ian. She told me that she was going to meet Ian's parents in Australia. They were dating for 6 months now. I knew from the beginning that they're the ones for each other. They both love the same thing, camera's. I needed to pee again, since i was here. Ugh, i need to pee a lot lately. I walked towards the bathroom and i peed. I flushed the toilet and i washed my hands. I sat back down at the couch next to Melissa. She was looking at me with big eyes.

''Mel, what's going on in that head of yours?'' I asked her. ''Lo, when was your last period?'' I didn't know why she asked and I looked at her. ''Why are you asking that? and what's the date of today?'' She avoided my first question. ''June, 15th, Lo.'' My eyes grew and i looked at her. ''Ehm, i'm thirsty be right back.'' I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle water. This can't be happening. I took a sip and walked back towards the couch. ''Loren, answer me please.'' She asked. I looked at her and i felt tears streaming down my face. ''I m-missed my p-period, Mel.'' i stuttered. Melissa hold me tight and she hugged me. My head rested on her shoulder. I started to cry harder. ''Lo, don't cry. You don't even know if you're pregnant. And if you're-'' I interrupt her. ''People will think I'm a whore or a slut because I'm only 19.'' I started to cry again. ''No they don't, because a lot of people are pregnant at that age.'' She looked at me. ''And if you're you have us, Me a.k.a Mighty Mel, Nora, Max, Adriana, Phil, Ian and of course Eddie. And Aid and Phil have already one child, so they will give you advice and help you, okay? don't worry.'' I looked at her. ''Mel, I'm afraid, but thanks for being my best friend, i mean un-biological sister. But will you do one favor for me, please?'' She nodded. ''Everything for you.'' I sighed in relief. ''Can you go to the store and buy me 5 pregnancy testes please?'' She nodded and walked towards her car.

After an hour, we sat on Melissa's toilet on her bathroom. We were waiting for the testes to beep. I was nervous and i couldn't handle it anymore. ''Why does that stupid thing takes so long?'' I heard beeping. ''Oh no, Mel can you look for me?'' She nodded and I bit my lip and closed my eyes. ''Lo, you're pregnant. All the five has 2 stripes.'' I started to tear up. ''Are you kidding me?'' I stood up and walked towards the table and i saw it. I started to cry.

The next day.

**Eddie's POV.**

I was sleeping because maybe the time will fly away because i couldn't wait anymore to have my girlfriend in my arms. After a couple of hours, I woke up because Ian was shaking me. He knows that i hate it when he wakes me up like that. Only Loren may do that.

''Damned Ian, why do you wake me?'' I asked. ''Oh okay, so you will stay here while i am going to Mel and Lo.'' Ian said. ''Are we already in LA?'' I took my seat belt of. ''Yes, you were sleeping all the time and it was boring as hell and by the way, you were talking and moaning in your dream. Got a nice dream, Mate?'' He smirked and i was dreaming about Loren and Me, naked. I mentally cursed and slapped myself for talking in my sleep. ''Eduardo, you can have a week of.'' I looked at Jake with disbelief. ''Who are you and where's Jake, the workaholic?'' He laughed and he slapped my back. ''I'm right here man, and go get your girl Eduardo!'' I took my suitcase and walked out of the airplane. I looked around and nobody noticed me because of my disguise. I walked with Ian towards a cab and he brought Ian to Mel's place and he took me to my place. I greeted Jeffrey and he send me up. I thanked him.

I walked towards the door and I knocked on it. ''It's open!'' I opened the door and walked inside. ''Loren?'' I heard something drop on the floor and she ran to me and jumped. She had her legs on my torso and she was kissing my face. ''I've missed you, Eddie.'' She said. ''I've missed you to babe.'' She smiled and i saw that it was a fake one. I wanted to ask what is wrong. ''I have something for you.'' She walked towards the piano and she grabbed a present from the piano and gave it to me. I thanked her and opened it. I saw 5 things that looked like thermometers with two stripes on the display. I wanted to ask her what it is but she interrupt me. '''Happy father's day, Eddie!" I looked at her . ''Thank-" It made all sense, the thermometers where pregnancy tests. ''Wait what?''


End file.
